


Wicked Game

by saksingj



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saksingj/pseuds/saksingj
Summary: From the movie "Call Me By Your Name"Song: Wicked Game by James Vincent McMorrowI don't own any copyrightsFor Your entertainment only
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 6





	Wicked Game




End file.
